Catwoman's Kitten
by The Jonny T Factor
Summary: Selina shares a sad tale with Bruce about a young girl she knew. She then sets off to seek revenge. Will Batman be able to stop her in time. One-shot. R&R.


**A tragic story that came to my mind as I was dreaming. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was a dark night in Gotham. The crime had come to a stop for the night, and Bruce Wayne was making the most of it. He sits next to the lovely Selina Klye at her dining room table. Selina was wear a lovely dark red dress, and high heels. Bruce wore a simple tux for the dinner. They had just finished their lovely meal.

"That was a wonderful meal, Selina." Bruce informs.

"I'm sure you've had better." Selina replies.

"I can honestly say that was the most wonderful meal I've ever had in my life." Bruce states.

"Stop it." Selina giggles.

"I'm serious." Bruce chuckles a little, "And the best part about it was that I shared it with you." Selina smiles and leans over and kisses Bruce.

"You're too kind, Dear." Selina says. She then glances over at a clock on the wall. Bruce notices quickly.

"Selina, is there something wrong." Bruce questions. Selina turns her attention back to him.

"What?" Selina replies, "Oh, no. Nothing's wrong."

"Well, I couldn't help notice that you've been looking at that clock on the wall all night." Bruce explains, "Is there somewhere you have to be?"

"No." Selina replies, "I just... have to make sure my cat takes its heart worm pill at the right time." Bruce studies her face for a moment, trying to see if she was telling the truth.

"Damn, if she's lying, then she can really hide it well." Bruce thinks to himself.

"You know how I feel about my cats, Bruce." Selina informs.

"Yeah." Bruce replies, "Sometimes I feel like I'm competing for your love." The two share a few laughs together.

"So, Bruce, would you care for some dessert?" Selina offers.

"I could have a little." Bruce answers, "What would we be having?" Selina stands up from the table and heads into the kitchen.

"Icecream." Selina replies. Bruce stands up and follows her.

"That sound's good." Bruce says. He sees Selina digging through her freezer.

"Bruce, could you be a dear and fetch the bowls from the cupboards?" Selina questions.

"Sure." Bruce replies. He turns and opens the cupboard. He grabs two bowls, but then sees something he didn't expect. "Huh, that's strange." he states.

"What?" Catwoman questions, as she brought out a small container of icecream.

"It's just that I've never expected you to have paper plates." Bruce informs. Selina's eyes grow wide for a second.

"Well... you never know when they're gonna come in handy." Selina replies. Bruce shrugs, then closes the cupboards. He places the bowls down on the counter. Selina opens a drawer and pulls out two spoons. She removes the lid from the icecream. "Hey, how about we just eat straight out of the container?" she questions, "Me and an old friend of mine use to do it."

"Sure." Bruce replies. He places the bowls back in the cupbroads. Before he could close it, Selina reaches her hand in a pulls out a paper plate. She turns and heads towards the fridge. "I almost forgot." she says, opening the fridge door. She grabs a can of spray on whipcream. She sets the plate down on the counter and sprays whipcream on it. She makes a smily face on the plate using the cream. Bruce looks on in confusion. Selina sits down on the counter. She grabs a spoon and takes a scoop out of the icecream. She looks up at Bruce. "Well, aren't you going to join me?" she questions.

"I'm just a little confused." Bruce informs. Selina gives him a questionable look.

"About what?" Selina questions. Bruce points at the plate with the whipcream on it. "Oh... uh, it's a long story." she replies, then fills her mouth with her spoon full of icecream.

"What's it about?" Bruce questions, grabbing a spoon and scooping up icecream.

"I'd rather not say." Selina answers, looking a little sad.

"You can tell me." Bruce replies.

"No, Bruce." Selina says.

"Selina, you're really starting to worry me." Bruce informs.

"Please, don't make me think about it." Selina replies. Bruce takes her hand into his, gently rubbing it.

"Please, Selina." Bruce says. Selina thinks for a moment then sighs.

"Alright." Selina gives in, "It was years ago. Before I'd even met you. I had just moved to Gotham. I was in my very first apartment. I hadn't even gotten all of my things in there yet. The only dishes I had in the house was some paper plates that came with a pizza I had the night before. The only thing in the fridge was a bottle of beer and a can of whipcream."

"Why whipcream?" Bruce questions.

"Well... let's just say I had a friend over the night before." Selina smirks, "Later that day, I hear a knock at my door. I open it and there was this little girl standing there. She was the cutest little thing. She hand long black hair, brown eyes, and little pink lips. She looked to be at the very least seven. She was wearing a really ragged white dress. She asked if I was missing a cat. You see, the day before I left the door open and my first cat, Jack, ran off. I tell her that I was, and she pulls a cat out from a little basket she had. It was Jack."

"So, she saved your cat." Bruce says.

"Yes." Selina replies, "She said she found him behind a dumpster. Asked the doorman if he belonged to anyone. So, I offered her a reward. I let her in and asked if there was anything she wanted. She said I could pay her back with a cookie."

"That's just cute." Bruce comments.

"Yeah, it was." Selina sighs, "But of course, I don't have any food in the house. So, I make a joke that unless she wanted whipcream on a paper plate, their wasn't anything I could give her. And she got excited. I thought she was joking at first, but she really wanted it. So, I get out two paper plates, I spray some whipcream on them, and we sat down and ate them."

"With what?" Bruce questions, "I thought you didn't have any silverwear yet?"

"Well, lucky for us, someone left two spoons in the dish washer." Selina answers, "So, we're sitting there and she keeps telling me that she really likes cats. I've just met this little girl, and she's telling me everything about herself. Once she finished her whipcream I felt a little bad that that's all I could give her. So, I told her to come back the next week, and I might have some cookies for her. She got excited and hugged me."

"You really have a way with children." Bruce informs.

"And she was just the sweetest." Selina explains, "So, the following week, I have everything all unpacked and I'm fully moved in. There's a knock at my. I open it and find the little girl. So, we talked, we ate cookies, and she leaves. But before she goes she says her name's Katy. And after awhile, Katy starts coming over all the time. We start to slowly build up a bond. We baked, we went shopping, we did each other's hair." Bruce smiles. A single tear streams down Selina's face. "One day, she called me "Mommy"." she says, "It was so wonderful. I hugged her tightly for at the very least an hour. But I always knew that Katy wasn't happy where she was. I could clearly see she was abused. I wanted to do something about it, but for some reason I kept putting it off. Some nights Katy would ask if she could stay over. She said that her parents wouldn't even notices. On night, she fell asleep in my arms while we were watching Snow White. I never had felt that way about anything else before. It felt like I was a mother. I was the mother of a child that didn't even come from my own body. I knew that her parents didn't want her. So, I had some paper draw up for me to adpopt her. I was going to show her these on her birthday. I was finally going to give her a good home." More tears follow down her face.

"Selina, what happened?" Bruce questions. Selina wipes the tears from her face.

"I baked her a cake." Selina continues, "Her favorite kind. I bought her a kitten. And I waited. But she didn't show up. At first, I thought her family might have decided to do something special for her. But then, days passed, and she still hadn't shown up. I became concerned, so I had a patrol car sent over there. Then they called and told me they had tragic news. They found her body buried in the backyard!" Bruce take her into his arms, as she sobs. "She died of internal bleeding." she cries, "The father and mother were taken to Blackgate. I heard the father died in a prison riot. And tomorrow would have been her birthday. It was all my fault!"

"No, it wasn't." Bruce replies.

"Yes it is!" Selina cries, "If only I had acted sooner. I should have gotten those papers signed."

"You can't blame yourself for what they did." Bruce informs, "You're better than them. You tried to give that girl a good home and that's what matters." Selina hugs Bruce tightly.

"I just wish I could change it." Selina says.

"We all wish we could do that every now and again." Bruce replies, "But you just can't keep wishing for something that you know can't be fixed. We just have to move on." Selina wipes the tears from her eyes. She looks over at the clock on the stove. It read 10:00 pm.

"I'll be moving on very soon." Selina informs. She pushes Bruce off of her. "I'm sorry, Bruce, but I have to take a walk." she says, grabbing her coat and walking out the door.

"Selina, wait!" Bruce orders, "Selina!" The door slams behind her. Bruce sighs, and strollls around the apartment. He soon comes to Selina's bedroom. He wonders in and sees a laptop on her bed. He sees that it's still on. He sits down and looks at what's on the screen. It was a news article. It reads "Dianna Jackson released from Blackgate Penitentiary. Jackson and her husband were found guilty of the murder of their eight year old daughter, Katy."

"No!" Bruce says to himself, "She wouldn't!" He quickly rushes over to Selina's closet and opens it. He finds that her Catwoman suit is missing. "No, no, no!" he repeats as he rushes to the door.

Haft an hour later, Selina walks towards the entrance of a club called "The Laughing Girls". A cigarette rests between her dark red lips. The look of fury burning in her eyes. Her dark purple coat covered most of her body. She enters the club, which was packed full of women. Some were drunk, others making out in the corners. I was a pathic excuse for a club. She strolls over to the bar.

"Give me a scotch." Selina orders. The bartender pours her a glass and sits it on the counter. Selina's eyes scan the club looking for her target. Soon, she finds her. A older woman, long black greasy hair. She wore no makeup, showing off more of her aging skin. She was very thin, and almost looked weak. She wore a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. She sat alone, talking on a older model looking cell phone. Selina takes a sip of her drink and grinns. She made her way suductively towards the table. Selina could hear what the woman was saying into the phone.

"Linda, I need to crash at your place for a few days." the woman says, pausing for the other person to answer, "Come on! It's just a few days! You can't leave me on the streets!" Selina pulls out a chair and sits down. The woman sees this action. "Uh... I'll call you back later." the woman informs, then hangs up her phone.

"Hi there, cutie." Selina says in a suductive manner, "My name's Cindy. What's yours?" The woman smiles.

"Dianna." the woman replies. The smile on Selina's face got even bigger than before.

"That's a pretty name." Selina comments, "It wouldn't happen to be Dianna Jackson, would it?" Dianna becomes a little surprised.

"Oh, you must have heard about me on the News." Diana replies, "I'm just gonna go."

"No, no, stay." Selina says, "I think a woman who manages to get out of Blackgate deserve a little company." Selina starts to rub Dianna's leg. Dianna smiles, then takes Selina hand.

"It's been so long since I've seen anything as pretty as you." Dianna informs.

"Yeah, not that many models in prison, is there?" Selina giggles, "How about we take this out back?" Dianna nods and they head for the back door. Selina makes sure the door is closed before she makes any move.

"I haven't done it behind a bar in a long time." Dianna informs, "Not since me and my husband were together." Selina removes her coat, revealing her slick Catwoman suit. She filps up her hood. "Whoa, I didn't know this was going to be kinky." Dianna giggles. Catwoman pulls out her whip. "Hey, that's a little too far!" Dianna says. Catwoman cracks the whip.

"Shut up!" Catwoman orders. Dianna remains silent. "I want answers!" she demands.

"Answers about what?" Dianna questions, backing into a wall. Catwoman whips her on the arm. "AAAHHH!" Dianna screams.

"You know damn right!" Catwoman hisses, "I want to know how you could have killed such a wonderful girl like Katy!" Dianna's teary eyes open in shock.

"Katy?" Dianna questions, "My daughter?" Catwoman whips her again. "AAAAHHHHH!" she screams.

"Answer me!" Catwoman orders, she whips her again, "Answer me, you bitch!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Dianna screams, "Why do you even care?"

"Remember when your daughter left your house each morning?" Catwoman questions, "You know where she was going? To my house! Where she was treated like a really girl!" She whips Dianna again.

"AAAAHHH!" Dianna cries. She drops to the ground, rubbing her burning wounds. Catwoman walks over to her and kicks her in the stomach.

"She was like a daughter to me!" Catwoman states, "I was more of a mother to her than you ever could be! How could you abuse? She was the smartest, sweetest little girl!"

"We were high most of the time!" Dianna cries. Catwoman grabs her by her shirt and lifts her up to her knees. She stratches her across the face. "AAAHHH!" she cries, "Please, STOP!"

"You think being high is a good excuse?" Catwoman growls, "They should have let you rot in Blackgate!" She punches Dianna in the face, then wraps the whip around her neck. "I want you to beg for forgiveness!" Catwoman orders, as she tightens the whip around her neck. Dianna struggles for air. She tries to pull the whip off, but Catwoman is to stronge. "BEG!" Catwoman screams. Dianna couldn't make out a single word as she struggled for air.

"Let her go, Selina!" a low voice orders. Catwoman turns her head to see Batman behind her.

"Stay out of this, Batman!" Catwoman orders, "This is my battle!"

"I can't let you make this mistake!" Batman informs, "Your future depends on letting her go!"

"She deserves to be punished!" Catwoman growls.

"Not like this!" Batman replies, "We let justice take control of criminals like her! Please, Selina, just let her have a little air so that we can talk about this!" Catwoman thinks for a moment, then lets Dianna have some air.

"PLEASE, HELP M-hhhkkk!" Dianna screams, only for Catwoman to tighten her grip again.

"You know this is wrong!" Batman informs, "I know you're upset! I know how you feel! I've lost a kid that I took in as my own too! I watched as that same man that took him crippled Barbara! And I almost killed him! But I didn't." Tears stream down Catwoman's face. "Remember what you told me, Selina." Batman says, "You didn't want me doing the same thing you're about to do. Please, Selina. Think about what Katy would want." It grows silent for a moment. All of a sudden, Catwoman lets go of the whip, allowing Dianna to breathe. She turns and stumbles into Batman's arms. She starts to sob. "It's okay now, Selina." Batman says, "Just let it out."

The next morning, Selina and Bruce walk through Gotham Cementary.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bruce questions.

"I'm fine." Selina answers. They were carrying a bundle of roses. They soon come to a stop in front of a small headstone. Bruce takes two roses from the bundle and gives the bundle to Selina. She then lays the roses in front of the headstone. She then kisses her hand and places it upon the stone. "Happy birthday, Kitten." she whispers. She turns to Bruce, who was smiling. They share a hug, then they stroll further through the cementary until they come upon two large headstones. Bruce drops to one knee and places a rose on each headstone.

"I hope you are both proud of me..." Bruce whispers, "Mom and Dad." He stands then joins Selina, as they walk back the way they came.

**The End**

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this story. I don't know how it came to me, but it did. Please Review. Thanks.**


End file.
